


A Grim Reminder: Hypnotism.

by sexyhypnostories



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Modification, Breeding, F/M, Hypnotism, Impregnation, Mind Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhypnostories/pseuds/sexyhypnostories
Summary: Yang just wants a relaxing vacation at the beach, trying to patch things up with her mother. Unfortunately for her, she is about to meet Salem's newest grim creation, and will get quite a different kind of vacation.inspired by https://www.deviantart.com/zarvex3/art/Yang-s-Mind-Blowing-Beach-Binding-1-756911648Hypnosis, mind break, body modification, impregnation.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

Yang Xiao Long was lying on her back, enjoying the sun. The beach she was on was deserted except for Yang herself. Ever since she got here, it had gotten less and less beachgoers every day, which she assumed, rather mistakenly, to be the result of the holidays ending. 

Yang had come here, to this beach resort about a week ago, with a very specific goal. Namely to reconnect to her mother, who had finally, after much convincing and cajoling, agreed to come here with her daughter, so they could work out their differences. 

Unfortunately, Yang had learned quickly that Raven didn't exactly like to come out in the morning to just hang out, so rather than spend the mornings with her child so they could talk and hang out, Raven would instead stay in bed to at least 10.00.

This, Unsurprisingly was annoying as hell for Yang, and at first, she had spent the mornings fuming about it, but eventually, she had made peace with it, and instead just decided to enjoy herself during the morning. 

Hence why she was now lying on a towel, with just her bikini on, sunbathing. 

It was a relaxing experience, and Yang had wanted to at least get a sexy tan when she got back home, but even here she had found some problem, namely, that her quirks resistance to heat made it very hard for her to get said aforementioned tan. 

Oh well, at least it felt really nice to just relax in the sun. 

Yang was quite the sight as she lay there eyes closed, just enjoying herself with not a care in the world. 

Tall, a mix between an Amazon with washboard abs, and a supermodel, with her wide, childbearing hips, an enormous ass, each cheek the size of a volleyball. Above her, abs were her boobs, each of whom was about the size of her head. 

On her head was her long, glorious, golden mane of hair, spread down her back which drastically helped reinforce the image of a wild, barbarian Amazon. 

Her face was also a beautiful one, with her large, full lips, her narrow yet strong face, and big purple eyes making her quite the catch to pretty much everyone who had met her. 

During her time here, she had been approached by literarily dozens of guys and gals who had tried asking her out, though she had of course turned them down. She had a girlfriend back home, thank you very much! 

This blonde bombshell wasn't planning on being an unfaithful tramp, in any way whatsoever! 

So she had accepted the stares and looks she got here from the guys all around, not complaining, but not indulging any of them either. 

Being as relaxed, off guard, and used to people staring at her, it was mayhaps not too big of a surprise that she didn't notice the only set of eyes that were currently watching her from the cover of the vegetation not far from the edge of the beach. 

Anyone who had ever grown up on remnant recognized grim at sight of course, and a hunter or huntress who saw this creature might mistake it for a young King Taijitu, the enormous snakes who roamed the woods. 

That would be a mistake though, as other than being a snake, this grim had very little in common with it's enormous cousin. The Taijitu were enormous when fully grown, and with proportions similar to a regular snake, though far more massive in size. 

This new kind, however, was about as thick as a python, but unlike the Taijitu, it's length was quite a bit longer in proportions to it's size. 

It also had a fully grow skeletal mask, covering not only two sets of glowing orange eyes, but also it's entire face, and even going down it's back for a bit. None of which applied to the enormous Taijitu. 

It also differed from it's large cousins by not possessing teeth and having a rattle at the end of it's tail.

The only area it truly was the same as it's larger counterpart, was it's skin, which was completely black, as was most Taijitu. 

This was a new kind of grim, made to win the ancient conflict against humanity in a new way, as Yang would experience shortly. 

Finally, after maybe soaking in the sun for about two hours straight(the only movement she did being to turn herself around to sunbathe her back as well), Yang finally got up, with a self-satisfied sigh. 

Well, mom still wouldn't be here before an hour or two, so she still had more than enough time to go take a nice, long swim. 

Yang was turning around when the grim struck. Having snuck and coiled it's way across the sound with no sound, the snake was now in a perfect spot to launch a sneak attack! Which it did! 

With no warning, the snake lunged forward, and began to coil around the blonde huntress, clearly seeking to immobilize her completely.

Yang yelped as the snake suddenly jumped her, it's body coiling around her again and again in the blink of an eye! She tried to break free, but the snake was surprisingly strong, the body coiled around her strong as steel!

The snake was wrapped around her no less than 6 times! Once around her knee, making her stand in an awkward stance trying not to fall, once around her upper legs, making it even harder for her to stand, while two were wrapped around her midsection and keeping her arms locked down, the upper coil being directly under, and pushing up her boobs, while the last two were around her neck, seemingly just to be safe. 

The way they had wrapped and applied pressure, also forced her upper body forward, making it look like she was leaning forward while pushing out her ass. 

Needless to say, the blonde, fiery bombshell was not particularly pleased, as was made perfectly clear by her eyes having gone from her usual purple ones, to rage-filled one's, that was red as lava and just as seething! 

Around her, her fiery Aura began to rise, as she looked the damned snake in the eyes, and began talking in a tone that promised horrible pain upon the snake. 

"Ok, so like, I've been in a really good mood having fun at the beach today, so I'll give you 'til the count of 10 to let me go or else they'll be able to pave the beach with what I'll beat out of you, got it? One...two..."

To the right of her head, on the edge of her vision, a purple light suddenly began to glow, accompanied by a loud rattling sound. Yang's eyes, and head, instinctually turned towards this new, seeming threat. 

The moment her eyes fully processed the lights that were coming from the end of the snake's tail, her body, that just a moment ago had been tense as a steel coil, suddenly went limp, all the tension in from her struggles to free herself fading completely. 

"Three… Fo-Four…" 

Suddenly, it became incredibly hard to think, to recall, to remember. As her mind began to become cloudy, Yang's eyes went from burning seething red, to her regular purple, to a new pattern, a spiral pattern of rings of red and purple, never stopping as they intertwined around each other. 

Her face changed from an angry look with gritted teeth, into one of vapid confusion as she just stared at the source of the light. 

Why… Why was she here? It was as if a mist suddenly engulfed her entire brain, refusing to let her focus clearly. She thought… Thought it had something to do with her mom… Or something like that. For some reason, it didn't seem too important. 

No… That wasn't right… She had wanted this trip, wanted it so badly that-

Yang's thoughts were suddenly cut through by a voice, one that was somehow everywhere in her mind, loud, and all-compassing. 

**Surrender yourself. Become ours.**

The words were deafening, and despite the simplicity of the commands, Yang felt a strong, burning desire to obey them. 

Surrender herself… to the grim? 

As she contemplated this, the tightness of the coils around her began the change, or at least her perception of them did. No longer did they feel like Iron ropes, keeping her tied together against her will, instead, they felt like strong, caring coils that caressed her sensitive skin with an enjoyable tightness! 

"Mmmmhhhmmmm…." 

Adding to the pleasant sensation was the feeling of her hips, her breasts, and her ass beginning to grow, the grip around her nether becoming tighter and tighter. 

Giving herself up to this snake didn't sound too bad… She wanted more of this. In the back of her head, her mind screamed that this was a grim, one of the sworn enemies of mankind, that had to be destroyed. 

That saner, more rational part of her was drowned out by the part that thought the idea of giving herself to it didn't seem like too bad an idea. 

If she did, she'd get to enjoy this every day! Her life would become sooo much easier!

Somehow, as she looked into the purple light, and listened to the ethereal sounds of the rattling, giving herself up to this grim seemed the most natural thing ever!

As she keep staring into it's depths, the purple and red swirls began to expand beyond just her pupils, until they filled her entire eyes, even the white being replaced by the swirls. 

Her expression went from empty and vapid, to a grinning and happy(If no less vapid) smile. 

Inside her mind, an image of a black-haired woman with yellow eyes and a set of cute cat ears on top of her head popped up for a second… Before it began to fade away, replaced by a wish to serve her new master. 

The moment Yang's mind broke was heralded by her boobs finally growing so big, that her poor, stylized top finally snapped under the pressure, leaving her magnificent tatas, and her nipples bare for all to see. Almost immediately afterwards, her bikini bottom went the same way, and with a "snap" it broke and joined the top in the warm sand. 

Inside her body, more specifically inside her womb, another, more sinister and dark change was taking place, but the poor heroine would not learn about that for quite a while yet… 

**Swear yourself to us!**

Yang giggled. Of course, she would, why wouldn't she become the property of this snake grim and his strong, manly coils!? 

"I, Yang Xiao Long, swear to become like, masters girl and stuff. I'll do anything he asks of me!" 

Immediately, the coils began to loosen, though rather than releasing her, they instead slithered and repositioned themselves. Now her master had wrapped himself around her waist several times, like he was a particularly thick and exotic belt, and around her upper body as well. 

He had coiled himself once around each of her massive milk tanks, which made Yang moan in enjoyment. Around her neck was the only part of him that hadn't moved at all, with his body wrapped around her air pipe twice, and his tail end over by the side of her head. 

It had stopped glowing, but that didn't matter too much for Yang as she currently was. 

She didn't get to just stand around and enjoy the feeling of his hide against her bare skin, and the enjoyment of her boobs being squeezed though. Instead, her master orders her to begin walking into the jungle. Yang, of course, obeyed with a happy bimbo grin on her face. 

\---

After about half an hour of walking, still, with that blissful grin on her face, Yang began to hear voices in the jungle. Actual verbal voices, not just the commands her awesome new master put into her mind. 

The voices in question had 3 things in common. 

The first was that they were all female, the second was that they were all shouting, and the third and final thing was that they were all shouting in ecstasy. 

Moans, and shouts of "YES!" And "More!", "Harder!" was all around, echoing through the jungle. Finally, they came to their destination, which turned out to be a village of some kind. It wasn't a modern village, just a collection of bamboo huts, and cottages. Judging by their wear and tear, this had probably been an old village of some kind, abandoned by humanity, leaving it's buildings to have to handle the elements on their own. 

Outside said buildings, many, many women were being taken, fucked by snake grims very similar to her master. All of them with the same spiral eyes, all of them with the same mind blown grins and smiles on their faces, all screaming in pleasure to the sky. 

There were tons of other screams too, from inside the houses, muffled by the walls. 

As Yang walked through the village, she got wet just listening to those screams, her mind beginning to realize what was awaiting her very, very soon. 

Had Yang been with her old wits, she might have recognized many of the girls they passed as her fellow beachgoers from the previous week. She might subsequently have wondered where the men who had accompanied many of these girls were. 

The current Yang, however, didn't care about any of that, instead, she focused only on going where her master wanted her to go. An old hut, that didn't have any ladies grinding up against the walls. 

Inside of it was a couple of beds, a table, and not much else.

As her master slithered down off her, Yang went over to one of the beds, and lay down on the bed, turning herself so she lay sideways to look at her master while giving him a good look at all she had to offer him. 

"Like what you see master?" She winked seductively at him. "I'm all yours, sooo…. Come take me as you please darling♡".

The grim flicked his tongue and made a sound of approval, obviously enjoying her display of surrender. Then he slithered up to and around her. As her master's hide once again pressed up against hers, Yang moaned loudly… Then suddenly something slapped her across the face! 

Yang took a second to focus on, and process what it was… Then her mouth immediately began to water, as her jaw dropped. 

Lying across her face was her masters HUGE, pulsing dicks!!! 

The smell from the snake dick was intoxicating, but that was hardly the end of it! Each of the two snake dicks had large(Non-sharp) barbs, which immediately made Yang's new mind fantasize about how it would feel with them inside of her, going in and out, dragging her pussy walls with them!

Then there was the size of the meaty titans! Not only were both longer, but both were also over twice as thick and girthy as any dick Yang had ever fucked in the days before she hooked up with… With… 

Yang tried to recall something, someone, but she was swiftly brought back to reality, as her master began moving, making one of his dicks go directly up against her big, soft lips… And with no resistance, he shoved it into her mouth! 

"MMHFFF!" Yang gagged as the thick dick forced itself down her mouth, the barbs digging into her throat walls as it went down. 

It felt like someone had decided that her windpipe was a particularly troublesome clogged water pipe, and had decided it was about high time they cleaned it with a huge, meaty rod♡

The barbs made the dick's size, and how tight her throat was being forced to take it, even more extreme, as now her poor throat was not even allowed a moment of rest as the dick moved in and out. As the dick moved, the barbs dragged along the walls, almost as if they were dragging them along for the ride. 

Yang could barely breathe, her mouth was completely filled, so whatever air she did get coming in through her nose, which was pressed up hard, against her master's other huge cock, the scent of which was heavenly♡ as the giant snake dick pumped in and out, treating her throat like a clogged pipe, Yang had her first orgasm. 

The feeling of being dominated by a huge cock that made all others she had sucked feel like small toothpicks in comparison, along with the smell, the feeling, the TASTE of him in her mouth, was just too much for the poor brainwashed girl. 

"MMMMMHHHHHMMMM!!!" 

Her legs spasmed as her nether flooded with the juices from an orgasm, that rocked her entire body. 

Her master, however, did not stop, and just kept humping her face, not slowing down in the least, as if enjoying her muffled, gagged screams, and her spasming body. 

Which he most certainly was. The grim had of course been looking forward to claiming a bride or two for himself, but the reality was far, far better than he had imagined. 

The feeling of Yang's tight throat around one of his massive snake dicks, as he pumped himself in and out of her, was a feeling beyond anything the young grim had ever experienced in it's life so far. The day was only going to get better for the young, black snake, however. 

Going by the logic that tightness brought pleasure, he decided to take it to the next level, by doing the most logical thing. Feeling his first orgasm coming, he shoved his dick inside of her as far as it would go, then, with no warning, his body suddenly tightened around Yang's neck! 

Yang's muffled screams were cut off immediately, as the snake body suddenly coiled around and cut off, ALL her air instantly, and all the while his enormous, barbed cock was still lodged down her throat! 

Then, to put the cherry on top of everything, the grim released it's seed, spurting it down her throat… And also giving her a full-on facial, as his other, uncovered dick began to hose her face down in sperm. 

The blonde bombshell creamed herself again, the broken remains of her mind suddenly being engulfed by the pleasure of being manhandled like this, the pleasure of being so thoroughly facefucked only being amplified by the sudden burst of senses her body went through as the panic of no air set into her mind. 

Yang's hands went up to her master's body, namely to just behind the part where his dicks were attached to it. Whether she was trying to push her master out or lovingly embrace him in her arms, she had the strength to really do neither, as the hands grew weaker and weaker. 

Inside her throat, the seed was being shot down directly into her gullet in spurts of white, thick as pea soup. Not one drop sputtered upwards up her throat though, thanks to the grip around said throat, tight as steel!

His other dick was still doing a fine job of covering her face in stick white seed, the sperm spraying everywhere, into her hair, dripping down into her cleavage and all in all costing her in a thick layer of white. 

In Yang's mind, blackness(of the mental kind, as her eyes had already closed due to all the sperm covering them) began to set in, her thoughts growing delirious, and the strength really began to fade from her body. The only parts of herself she could really feel. Fully was the nether, burning with orgasmic jolts, as she creamed herself over and over, and over.

Suddenly, without warning, and so quickly that Yang didn't even realize it, the log that had been jammed down her throat pulled out, and with a squelching sound, the sperm covered head popped out of her mouth. 

The air that flowed into her lungs, was the kiss of life itself, as she coughed, harked and took deep, heavy breaths as her mind went back to normal as the darkness faded. Her new normal anyway. 

After a while of recovery, Yang reached down and pulled up the bedsheets, which she used to try and dry her face. It didn't work, of course, the seed was way too thick for the thin fabric to clean away. 

It did, however, allow her to clean her eyes so she could open them again. Her eyes immediately went back to her master, as he lay in front and coiled around her. The look she gave him now had changed from a vapid expression of bliss to one of pure bliss.

"Thanks, master♡" She said, puckering out her mouth and blowing a kiss at him as she winked. Then, spotting his dicks still Hard despite ALL of that cum he had dozed her with, her jaw fell, as her mouth quickly began drooling. 

Then, quicker than she would have believed, her master moved. Like a lightning bolt, he encoiled her once again, making her squeal an adorable "Kyaaa" as she topple onto her back. 

The snake was clearly impatient, though Yang wasn't one to complain, as his body wrapped around her, her on her back as her legs, wrapped close together, was forced upwards into the air. 

Finally, as Yang's position became more stable, she could feel two things down around her nethers.

The first was something poking her steaming wet pussy itself, making her gasp, then moan. The second was something hard forcing it's way through her muscular, toned legs, just above her groin. 

It was her master's dicks she realized. He was about to fuck her she realized! Yesss♡

"Do it master♡ Take Me, fuck me♡ Knock your bombshell little blonde up♡" 

The grim didn't need more encouragement! With a strong, powerful thrust, it punched into Yang's pussy, and also in between her legs! 

"YYYYEEEEEEESSSS♡♡♡" Yang SCREAMED at the top of her lungs! The feeling was incredible! Out of this world♡ Her master's big, thick, girthy, barbed dick made any other Yang had ever felt feel like small, insignificant pencils by comparison!

The massive dick forced her walls apart as it shoved it's way into her most sacred depths… Then it DRAGGED them along her walls as he pulled out again, only to shove back in and repeat the process again, and AGAIN, and AGAIN!!! 

The pleasure was mind-boggling! It was beyond ANYTHING Yang had ever dreamed of in her entire life! She didn't even feel much pain, instead, all she felt was pleasure, her pussy and womb itself having been remade to take her master's giant cocks! 

Her whole body had actually, but nowhere was it more apparent than here. 

As the giant dick was pummeling Yang's womb, the other dick was above it, poking out between the two legs sandwich ING it, and grinding up against her lower abs. For neither of them was the pleasure from this anything compared to the action going on in her womb, but it certainly didn't hurt their quest for more and more pleasure! 

"YES♡ YESS♡ YESSSSSS♡♡♡" Yang screamed as her master kept hammering his way into her pussy, not slowing down in the slightest. 

One aspect of Yang's immense pleasure was that her master wasn't merely hammering his enormous dick into her pussy. No, he was hammering it all the way straight into her cervix! 

Not that she could tell that of course, Yang had never had a dick so long it had reached her inner gates before, and as such had no form of reference. 

As Yang screamed from her pleasure, her voice joining all the others outside, she also felt the coils around her tighten. 

Yang's broken mind wasn't up to the task of trying to make sense of what this meant, beyond the pleasure of her pounding being amplified by the coils squishing her boobs, her legs, and her neck. 

This newfound experience was full of mind-breaking bolts of pleasure shooting up from her pussy, up her spine, and into her brain each time the cock head slammed into the entrance of her womb. Now it magnified as the feeling of her masters embrace enveloped her! 

This time, the pressure around her neck was not so great she couldn't breathe, though it was still tight enough to not make any doubt who was in control here. 

Not that Yang needed any examples of that, she had long since given herself over to serve her master completely in both body and soul, as was pretty clear by the completely submissive look on her face! 

As his dick went in and out, the look on her face went from joy to blissed, to a mind broken look of lust and happiness. 

Her master as well was enjoying himself, pounding his newfound blonde bombshell lover! The pleasure from the way her tight, tight pussy walls clung to him as he scraped along the walls with each push and pull, was beyond even the pleasure of fucking Yang's throat and face. 

Alas, all good things had to come to an end, and, as he was fucking her, again and again knocking up against the entrance to her core, suddenly and without warning, the cervix gave way, allowing the dicks head to punch straight into her womb. 

Yang's scream would have shattered glass if there had been any in the village. 

If there had been any chance the old Yang could have resurfaced, the mind breaking pleasure as her master's dick punched into her core, his barbs making sure he wouldn't get back out before his load had been fired, snuffed it out once and for all! 

THIS was what Yang lived for now! Now, and forever she would be her masters cocksleeve, his cum dumpster to use and fuck as he pleased! 

On the other end, it was finally too much for said master as well, and he gave in. White, wriggling sperm shot up into her very core, filling it utterly and completely. On both sides of her womb, the sperm shot out, into Yang's fallopian tubes, millions, upon millions of grim sperms in the prowl, on the hunt to subjugate this blonde Bimbo bombshell with the final step of her rebirth. 

On her left side the sperm shot into her Ovary to the regular sight of a singular pink egg, waiting for it's countless prospective partners, and it was immediately swarmed with countless sperms, all eager and desperate to be the one to punch through and make the egg theirs! 

This egg, however, was changed from Yang's old regular human ones. Though nothing compared to the one on her other side, this egg would never accept a human seed into it, having become genetically incompatible with seeds from Yang's own species! Only superior grim seed would be accepted here! 

And so it was, as the egg, battered and assaulted on all sides, surrendered, and yielded to one singular lucky snake seed, quickly embracing the lucky penetrator into it's depths. 

On the other side of her womb, in her right Ovary, a very different sight greeted the countless white invaders as they shot into her chamber.

Instead of the regular pink egg, instead, there was one, as black as sin, sleek and grim looking. The ultimate result of Yang's transformation, and yielding to her new master. 

As far as how it worked, however, this black egg was assaulted by the white sperm just like it's pink counterpart was, and like it's mirror on the left side, it yielded to one single lucky seed, letting the winner take root inside to begin the formation of new life. 

Above, on the outside, as the grims upper cock covered Yang's stomach in seed like the lower one was painting her womb, a red symbol appeared above Yang's stuffed womb. The symbol was a strange red clock-like circle surrounding a red eye, with a bottom looking like the clock circle was breaking. It was a symbol that all those who knew it, recognized as the symbol of Salem, the symbol of grims. 

The symbol, appearing as Yang's two eggs were fertilized, served as the capstone to Yang's old existence, and the beginning of her new one. 

The huntress who had spent her entire life opposing the grim, now surrendered herself to one, to serve as his brood mother forever.

The end of the old human race had begun, and Yang, huntress, and defender of humanity, would do her part to contribute to the rise of a new one!


	2. Raven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this set. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/zarvex3/art/Raven-s-Mind-blowing-Beach-Binding-p1-757968968

Raven Branwen was annoyed. 

Her daughter had begged and pleaded, and argued with her to get her to take this trip together with her so they could talk and work out their differences. 

And now, after she had actually come here, Yang was nowhere to be seen.

Ok, so she'd gotten up much later than Yang, but still, you'd think the girl would actually be there to meet her, given how much she had whined to get her here. 

Instead, Raven found a completely empty beach. Not a single soul, man or woman was there enjoying the sun. 

Which was a shame, cause if she couldn't talk to Yang, Raven would have at least preffered to find some guy to use for some fun. But apparently she wouldn't even get that. 

Raven was in many ways a carbon copy of Yang(Though Logically speaking it was the other way around.), looking almost exactly like Yang did, only with lighter skin, black hair and red eyes. And with only the bare necessities to not be considered naked, it was incredibly obvious to see that this family resemblance didn't just include their similar faces and hair, for Ravens body was almost a carbon copy of her daughters, just with a bit more delicious booty, than muscles. 

At least, that's how it had been 6 hours ago. Right now, Yang was quite a bit different than she had been when she woke up. No more was the mother and daughter a matching set. 

That would soon be remedied however, as Yang's new hubby was once more on the prowl for a new conquest. And as it happened, as Yang was currently resting up after her introduction to motherhood, the father of her unborn children had come upon her mother as she was looking for her own child. 

Some might call that coincidence. Some might call it fate, and some might call it destiny. 

Whatever one called it, the result would be the same. 

Raven was watching out over the water, thinking that maybe Yang had gone for a swim, when the grim snake, that had been moving silently through the sand, made his move. 

In one second the snake was coiled, ready to pounce, and in the next, he lunged forward, coiling himself around Raven in an instant. 

Raven was of course taken by complete surprise, as a big, black snake coiled itself around her no less than 5 times. Once around her knees, preventing her from moving, twice around her midsection and arms, once around her magnificent melons, covered by a red string bikini, and now squished beneath the black skin of the snake, her nipples pressed into her boobs. And finally the tail had wrapped itself around her neck once, the end of the tail just outside her field of vision. 

Raven was not pleased by suddenly being wrapped up by a snake, but unlike Yang, who had been seething with rage, Raven was much more calm about the situation. 

After all, unlike her daughter, who was all about her fisticuffs, and completely reliant on her physical strength, Raven had a far, far more powerful set of abilities to call upon. Namely that of the Spring Maiden. 

  
  


She sighed, and closed her eyes, preparing to draw out the immense power of spring, to turn this grim snake to dust like she had done to so many other of it's kin over the years. 

Then, just before she unleashed the flame, she heard a sound to her right. It was a strange sound, melodious yet rattling at the same time. It made her want to listen to it, it somehow seemed more important to find out the source of this sound than it was to get rid of the snake. 

And so, distracted by the new sound, Raven put burning the grim to dust on hold for just a bit. Just long enough to figure out the source. She opened her eyes, and turned her head towards the source, which turned out to be the end of the snake's tail, which was like that of a rattlesnake's. 

That explained the sound. But sound was hardly the end of what this rattle produced, for as she stared at it, it suddenly began producing a deep, purple light. 

The moment Raven's eyes stared into the glow, suddenly, her mind began to become… Foggy. Everything she had been thinking about suddenly seemed… Unimportant. Like all her previous concerns of the day didn't really matter anymore. 

Her body relaxed, the energy she had been preparing to unleash, dissapated into nothing. 

Below her captor repositioned his tail, so that rather than just squishing her massive boobs against the rest of her body, instead they became coiled beneath them, so her tits now rested upon them.

As she kept staring, her body began a slow, but unmistakable transformation, as her boods and ass alike began to increase in size, her bathing suit doing their best to contain them. 

Not that raven noticed, nor cared. All she cared about was to keep staring into the light. 

  
  


The proud, cold beauty, who had always taken great pride in her unflappability, stoic demeanor, and cold attitude suddenly began to grin stupidly, as her mind began to go, her brain putting up almost no resistance towards the invading, purple waves. 

Looking at the lights, and listening to the sounds just made her feel sooo good! Like, why had she cared about her daughter, when she could be doing this instead? 

Thoughts of Yang dissapated into thin air, then followed by her life as a bandit queen. Like, what a hard, boring life! 

As her old self began to dissapate inside of Raven's blissed out skull, like a balloon where the air was rapidly being drained, her red eyes began to change from red to purple as spirals began filling her eyes. 

As her eyes went, her body continued it's change. The same complete and total change that had happened to her younger offspring earlier that day happening to her as well. 

Her ass swelled up and her boobs just kept on expanding, well on their Way to becoming almost twice as large as they had been for decades. Deeper inside of her, her womb was also going through a transformation, though a bit different than the one Yang had gone through. 

Unlike Yang, who had been in the prime of her life, with a young, fertile womb to match, the milf Raven wasn't quite as fertile as it had been back in the day. 

That was changing though, as her baby maker was not only getting a genetic do over, but also a complete rejuvenation. Her egg chambers returned once more to their prime, and in preparation of what was to come, both of her sides hastily began to prepare for their near future. 

  
  


Then, without warning, a command shot through Raven's mind. 

**"Submit. Obey. Surrender yourself."**

Yang, who Raven had always considered herself above, had at the very least lasted a few minutes, and had put up at least some resistance against her new snake overlord. 

Raven by comparison folded immediately, the moment Her brain was challenged by the mental command. As her brain folded, her face went from a vapid, empty smile, to a grinning, mouth open, drooling, energetic smile instead, as Raven embraced the command, abandoning her old life forever, and embracing her new role as a milf bimbo, forever hungry for snake cock. 

"Yesss… I will! I surrender! I'll become yours!!!" 

  
  


With a tearing sound, Raven's swimwear finally lost their struggle against Raven's expanding assets, their torn red fabric falling uselessly to the warm sand. 

Above, Raven's magnificent tatas and badonkadonk sat proudly, having finally reached their full size as their owner folded like wet paper.

Both her ass, and her breasts were magnified, now equal in size to her blonde, knocked up, bombshell daughter. 

As the mental commands drilled their way into her mind, Raven's old self was completely erased, all she was, and had ever been, was conquered and transmodified into a loyal, snake loving bimbo, who only had eyes for her beloved master! 

If her bandit clan had shown up at that moment to save her, Raven would not only have told them to piss off, but would have slaughtered them herself, for daring to suggest she should leave her beloved master. 

She was his now, to use, and enjoy as he pleased!

Suddenly Raven was filled with an overwhelming need, no, an all consuming desire to prove her loyalty to this perfect male, by once more becoming a mother! 

"Take me master, fuck me! Make me a pregnant bitch again!" 

Her voice as she pleaded was desperate, but also completely subservient to their new master in both word, body and soul.

Her master, who had planned to wait until they got back to the village, hesitated for a moment, before looking around. There was no one else on the beach.

He really shouldn't do this, but… the sight of the black haired milf as her booty swung from side to side was too enticing for someone who had gotten the taste of a woman for the first time just a few hours ago. 

With some movement, the grim snake toppled the older women backwards, making her land square on her ass and back in the sand, an adorable "Kya" coming from the older woman's lips. He followed this up by rearranging his coils, so she got both of her arms and legs free. 

Raven lifted her arms up after being freed, wanting to caress her master, to touch him, to feel his slimy, black skin. 

Instead, she froze as one particular piece of anatomy was suddenly placed in front of her. 

Raven's mouth dropped, and it just kept drooling as her masters huge twin dicks pulsed in front of her, the scent almost knocking her unconscious with how ludicrously strong it was. 

"So big…"

Then she grinned. 

"Allow, this slutty old woman to show you some hospitality master♡" 

And with that she leaned forward, and with some handwork, she cupped her enormous huge breasts and slammed them around her masters huge cocks!

The two dicks were immediately mashed together like they were one, huge, giant dick… And both of them on their own were already thicker than any dick Raven had ever seen! 

"Mmmhmmm♡" She moaned as she sniffed the two squished together cock heads that were poking up over her breasts. So nasty… So Goood♡

Then, she got to work. 

To begin with, Raven did a simply tittyfuck, lifting her boobs up, then slamming them and their not inconsiderate weight down around the two dicks. Then, she did it again, and again, and built up a rhythm. 

Her master made no sounds, but she could tell by the way he squirmed around her that he was absolutely enjoying himself. 

She felt absolute joy surge in her heart. She wasn't done yet though. 

As Raven slammed down her tits once more, she bent her neck down, and with her head turned sideways, she gave the dick heads one, big, sloppy "Smooch♡". 

Her lips did not leave the heads, instead, she began sucking, as her hands began to work. The one on the right, the side she was kissing from, applied pressure to hold the right tit in place, while the left one instead began to work again, lifting the soft, squishy titflesh up, then bringing it down once more. 

And so she continued, as the nasty, nasty smell, and taste of dried cum surged up, and into what was left of her poor brain. 

"Mmmmhhhmmmmhhmmm♡…"

So, so goooood♡

Raven felt like she could do this forever, but alas, while she would have kept going until the end of time, her master had limits, and with a spasm, his dicks began to ejaculate like a volcano, his sperm shooting up and into the air, coating her face in white baby batter. 

A lot of it though went straight into her mouth, but Raven's mouth wasn't fully covering the top of the dicks as it came, and both of them shot their massive loads in different directions. 

Raven didn't care though. 

The taste of fresh, wriggling, living sperm on her tongue made the old gal shut down for a moment, the taste was just that heavenly for her tongue. 

When she came to again, she realised her mouth was still instinctually nibbling at one of her masters huge dicks. 

With a "plop", she lifted her mouth up and away from the dick. Her head went to the direction of her masters bone covered head.

"Thank you master… Thank you for blessing this old bag with such an amazing meal♡!" 

Then, still keeping eye contact, she moved her hand down towards her leg, which she proceeded to lift, straight up and over her head in an incredible show of how nimble and bendable she was. 

"Now master… What do you say to turning this old gal into a mother again? I'm Sure your amazing, HUGE cocks will enjoy making me pregnant…♡" 

Her master did not wait on anything more to be said. 

With a quick movement, his body shot forth, and coiled around both her raised leg, and her body, making sure that the inviting position would be held until he had injected his load into her most holy place!

As Raven held her breath, staring at the approaching dicks, her master took his time as he rearranged them, so that his lower cock would go straight into her pussy, while his upper one would get to grind on her abs(which while nowhere as amazing as her spawn, was nonetheless pretty noticeable). He liked to enjoy those he had found. 

It would be sad when Yang's would dissappear under her pregnant stomach. 

For now though, he pressed his dick up against Raven's entrance… And with no ceremony, he shoved his dick inside of his milfy slave. 

Raven screamed.

The shock of just how MASSIVE her master truly was knocked all of Raven's expectations away, as the giant dick and it's spikes began to GRIND their way across her pussy walls as he first pushed his way, all the way to her inner walls, then slowly pulled out again. 

It was AMAZING♡ It was SPECTACULAR♡♡ It was SENSATIONAL♡♡♡

It made all other dicks she had ever felt in her life, even Taiyang's mighty rod, feel like small, toothpicks by comparison! 

Raven, the cool, collected, deadly beauty, screamed her ass off at a public beach, as the giant snake dick punched it's way back inside of her pussy. Then, it ripped out, and hammered it's way back inside. 

Any pain she had felt soon began to fade, as her body grew used to the massive girth and treatment. 

She fucking loved this! She would never again let any small dicked humans touch her again after this, only her master's huge, giant cocks would ever grace her pussy again. 

And so, Raven was once and for all stolen away from Taiyang with no hope of him ever winning her back, by the same male who had made his oldest daughter a slave just a few hours earlier. 

And soon, that humiliation would be complete.

The grim, tensed, and with one, huge, mighty push he SLAMMED his way inside, hitting her womb, and with no hint of resistance, punched his way inside of it, and into her baby chamber. 

Raven went completely limp, and could only gurgle out sounds as her brain did the bimbo equivalent of a full reboot after shutting down completely. 

Inside of her womb, the snake dick hooked itself inside, using her womb opening as a cockring, before unleashing it's load directly into her womb.

Raven's womb was, just like her daughter's before her, almost instantly flooded by thick, energetic snake sperm. 

And, just like it had with her, her new conquerors made their way further inside, to find an egg on each side, one pink, and one black. 

Both of whom yielded to their snake seed. 

Raven, when she finally woke up again, would be pregnant, and once again would be a mother. 

This time however, her new brood would be something new, something that would change the world forever. 

For in 8 Months, Raven, just like Yang, would give birth to twins, a human, baby girl, and a black, slimy snake boy. 

The age of humanity of old was at an end, and from now on, humanity and grim would become one! As grim snakes forever replaced the weak, Pathetic human men and became the new males of the human race. 


End file.
